Pink Diamond's Solution
by Quartz55
Summary: Pink Diamond needs a new type of gem to fight.


Chapter One: Where's a fighter when you need one?

Pink Diamond sat at her desk, reading reports her Morganites had filed on the progress of the ruby's battle training. "How am I supposed to conquer planets if my soldiers can barely function and they are getting shattered every damn minute!" She slammed her fists on the desk, rage throbbing through her veins. "I need a soldier who can heal their troops while leading them into battle!" "Sounds like you need some help". As soon as Pink turned around, Yellow Diamond waltzed into the room and pulled up a chair. "You know, my team of Peridots is the best on all of Homeworld. They could help you build the ultimate soldiers. In fact, they're working on a prototype, a Fire Agate." Pink Diamond laughed. "Yellow you must be kidding!" Yellow, hurt by the accusation, mumbled: "It's not." She pulled a bubbled gem out of her pocket and set it free. This was a new type of gem Pink hadn't ever seen. It was magnificent. It was elegant but deadly. Yellow quickly bubbled it once more. "Can this be? The key to the Ultimate Soldier?"

Pink was hesitant to accept the proposed offer. "I guess we can give it a try," Pink mumbled. Yellow cackled "Hahaha! Wonderful! I'll send Pearl to tell my Peridots to get ready. Will sometime this week be sufficient?" Pink shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Yellow grinned "Wonderful!" she then stood up and Pink walked her out. What have I gotten myself into?! she sighed. For the rest of that day, Pink Diamond sketched out what she thought her soldier should look like. It should be large, leading, elegant and graceful. She needed to talk to people with each of these traits. Who better than her sister Blue? "Pearl!" Pink uttered "I need you to run me an errand!" Her decadent Pearl sashayed into the room. "Yes, my lustrous, luminous, glitzing Diamond?" "I need you to contact Blue and tell her to meet me at the Zoo. We need to conduct some business." Her Pearl nodded. "Yes my diamond, I shall contact her immediately. "

Chapter Two: Sketching the Ultimate Soldier

Pink Diamond strutted into the Human Zoo. This was where she housed her conquests for her colony; Earth. Blue Diamond was sitting by the large window, watching the conquest trophies frolicking in the biome. "Pink! How wonderful to see you! It's been a while." The two gems embraced and started to get down to business. "It's wonderful to see you again Blue. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." She then proceeded to discuss the conversation she had with Yellow and the plans for the soldier. Blue had ideas to make her elegant but deadly, similar to the Fire Agate. Also, she shouldn't be scrawny like a Pearl. She'd have a bit of bulk. "Thank you, Blue! You've helped me so much!" Blue smiled. "Anytime Pink. But you owe me!" The two laughed, embraced, and went on their separate ways.

It had been about two days since Pink had last talked to Yellow. It was when Pink came back that Yellow had come into her office, barging in, with a look of excitement flashing in her eyes. "It's ready! It's time!" Pink smiled. "This is going to help us tremendously. Will you be accompanying us in the creation sister?" Yellow looked around, obviously wanting to be a part of the situation, said "Oh..I don't know. I don't want to intrude." Pink smiled and said "It's no problem. Feel free to come!" She didn't really feel that way, but Yellow was letting her use some of the best scientific minds on Homeworld. It was an immense favor. The two giants, arms linked, sauntered down the long hallway. They passed multiple labs which housed prototypes of new gems. Pink read one of the labels; Bismuth: In Process. "Come on Pink! Science doesn't develop itself!" Pink continued to follow Yellow to the master lab. A quintet of Peridots was dorkily peering over machines and perfecting injector machine settings. When the two leaders entered, they were greeted with the official symbol of the Diamonds. "Greetings o luminous, lustrous, glimmering diamonds! " the group unanimously chirped, tripping over each other. Yellow stepped forward, annoyed by the clumsiness. "Where is the smartest one out of the five of you? Peridot Facet 3F7L-Cut 8G3T?" The largest of the lot stepped forward. "I am here your luminousness. What may I do for you?" Without hesitation, the plan for a new soldier began.


End file.
